


Or so help me...

by thisisamadhouse



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Camelot, F/M, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 17:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisamadhouse/pseuds/thisisamadhouse
Summary: Regina & Robin are sexually frustrated by everyone who interrupts them and decide to teach the offenders a lesson,





	Or so help me...

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday prompt for the talented [daggzandarrows](http://daggzandarrows.tumblr.com/)

If she had known that performing the Saviour’s role would mean that all her painfully earned time with Robin would be constantly interrupted by various requests and questions that couldn’t possibly wait a few more hours, or even better the next morning, Regina would have most certainly refrained.

It was one thing that Roland would knock on their door in the middle of the night because this strange place filled with strange and unfamiliar people scared him, and he needed the comfort of their embrace to go back to sleep; but it was another that the Charmings, or the bookworm, would barge in because of a so-called breakthrough they felt the pressing need to share without consideration of what she and Robin could possibly be engaged in.

Six nights in a row -and a few more times in between when Regina or Robin had tried to take advantage of a lull in their researches to attempt to sneak off together… to no avail- this ploy had been going on, and she was becoming seriously convinced that it was a conspiracy. Her level of sexual frustration was reaching new heights, threatening to let her once evil persona out again, and if her dear, mute, completely out of her mind, and not so green anymore sister’s smirks where anything to go by, it was starting to show.

Regina had had enough. Things were already sufficiently complicated between Robin and her, so much still needed to be discussed and figured out, but if there was one thing they were good at, very good at actually, it was sex, and she wouldn’t let any of their travelling companions get in the way of that any longer.

“Roland is in bed, peacefully dreaming away, I checked three times. Henry and the others all retired to their respective chambers, I confiscated every books and parchments and locked them back into Merlin’s tower, and I wear absolutely nothing under this robe ,” she detailed, letting the red garment slide to the floor as Robin turned to her, gaping. “If you intend to just stand there and stare, I’m gonna have to take matters into my own hands, if you see what I mean,” she added, grinning, rather flattered by his reaction.

He crossed the distance separating them in a couple of long strides, and had her pressed against him before she could even realise he had moved.

“While that is a very enticing image, I would rather do it myself, milady, if you would allow it,” he whispered over her lips, tilting her head back with one hand, gripping one of her hips with the other.

Regina moaned her approval as he kissed her and started moving them to the large bed in the center of the room.

He laid her down in the middle of the bed, settling between her legs, groaning at her sweet smell and the wetness from her center he could already feel soaking through his breeches.

“Someone is eager,” he muttered against her neck as he kissed his way down to her heaving chest.

“Six days of being interrupted each time things get interesting would do that to someone,” Regina replied breathlessly, tugging at his shirt until he took it off and threw it away carelessly. She brought his face back up to hers and kissed him deeply.

They were so lost in each other that they didn’t hear the first set of knocks until they became too insistent to be ignored.

Regina bit Robin’s lip in frustration, swallowing back an angry cry.

“Regina, Regina, open up, we need to talk to you, it’s important,” Snow’s voice carried to them, and Robin let his head fall against her collarbone, cursing under his breath, before attempting to get up.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Regina asked him, encircling his waist with her legs, preventing him from moving away.

“They are not going away, my love, I think we need to postpone…. again,” Robin grumbled, as tired and dissatisfied with the situation as she was.

“Robin, if we postpone once more, I won’t be held accountable for my actions, and there is a great chance that I will burn this place to the ground,” she hissed, moving her hips up to meet his causing him to grunt. “I don’t care if they stand here all night as long as the both of us finally get what we want.”

He looked down at her for a moment, the Charmings still knocking and calling for her. “What happens when they try to come in?” He asked, taking her hands in his and bringing them over her head.

Regina smirked. “If they want a show then we better give them a good one, don’t you think?”

“Minx,” Robin murmured, sealing their lips once more.

“You wouldn’t have me any other way,” she replied.

The door opened just then, Snow and David entered before stopping as they took in the scene. The Princess looked away blushing, while her husband coughed, embarrassed.

Regina and Robin turned their heads towards them, seemingly unfazed.

“Something the matter, Snow?” the Queen asked her former step daughter.

“It…” Snow tried, pausing as her gaze fell on them again. “It can wait until the morning,” she said, grabbing David’s hand to leave.

“Are you sure, dear? It seemed rather urgent,” Regina called back innocently, or as close to it as she could manage anyway.

“I’m certain. We shouldn’t have bothered you. It won’t happen again,” Snow asserted, looking anywhere but at them.

“I trust it won’t,” Regina said as the couple closed the door tightly behind them. “Now where were we?” She asked Robin, who shook his head and chuckled. It transformed into a full laugh when she joined him and they weren’t able to resume their previous activities for a while as they relished in the Charmings’ mortification.


End file.
